


All Games

by Simperi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simperi/pseuds/Simperi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots manage to skip class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Games

Maybe because the school girls were already used to Kise Ryota's everyday presence, the model didn't have to deal with the same constant harassment as during the first weeks. That had been hell, and the only person who didn't think like that was Ryota himself, who is always nice to them. Next, they started trying to talk with his classmates and teammates, to find out more about him or when the next practice game would be. All of these situations bothered Kagami immensely, who was only supposed to look after the idiot because they were both freshmen. (Kagami tried his best. And ended up scaring away many girls.)

But for reasons that thankfully nobody seemed to grasp, the two of them were always together.

And now that they were locked in a bathroom stall, skipping the first class of the afternoon, he couldn't really remember any of the shitty things above listed. Taiga closed his eyes, feeling hands searching through his spiky hair, undoing his tie, and god he needed to press harder against him. He forced Ryota's back to meet the half wall that divided the single toilets, happy to feel their chests colliding.

Nobody could interrupt them here, and for all of two seconds he remembered that time during lunch when they were alone but a player from the second string came to talk to them-- and Ryota now pressed teeth against his collarbones, just slightly, just enough to make him shiver, and his mind went blank. He messed with bright yellow hair, pulled him up, had their mouths meeting again, much like how their hips were connected and moving together through the grey fabric.

Taiga knew how much strength he could use, even if neither had ever brought up the subject; the roughness and intensity was something they needed. He struggled to let air into his body and his hands found Ryota's belt, and well this was much more than the making out they had agreed when they first got inside.

“What are you doing,” Ryota tried to ask, meeting his gaze. It didn't come through as serious and shocked as intended, since they were incredibly light-headed and lustful right now. Taiga took a deep breath and furrowed his exotic eyebrows, feeling incredibly awkward.

He looked to one side, analysing the place they were in and concluded it was best to disregard common sense before he could give up on his plans. Ryota's hand touched his cheek, and without a second thought, a chaste kiss had been placed upon such pink lips, much unlike how hungry he seemed just a moment ago. Another innocent kiss went by and they held onto each other's waists, and exhaling against Ryota's chin, Taiga spoke with closed eyes, overflowing with confidence and desire.

“I wanna suck you off.”

They had never gone this far in school grounds, but he wasn't surprised when Ryota smiled maliciously and kissed his cheek. “Then get on your knees, love,” he whispered to Taiga's ear. And of course he'd obey, that is, after shoving him hard against the opposite wall this time around. Ryota moaned but didn't complain.

The belt was quickly removed, the pants felt silly wrapped around his ankles, and Taiga cupped his erection slowly. Sadly, the underwear was still in place. Taiga moved to nibble on his ear, and that's when he noticed they had started a silly game. “I know the whole school wants your dick,” he began, holding him harder this time, “do I stop here and you go find someone else to go down on you? _Kise-kun?_ ”

Ryota gasped, desperate and twitching. The trust he had on Taiga kept him from giving up their provocative game. “And yet I only want you,” he moaned, wrapping his arms around Taiga's neck, “now be a good boy and give me a blowjob, _Kagamicchi._ ”

“That nickname is a big turn off,” and despite that, he ran his fingers around the sides of Ryota's boxers before smoothly taking them off. Having himself exposed felt erotic, golden white skin that contrasted just slightly with Taiga's sun-kissed hands, nails that weren't gentle over his ass and that he was sure almost left marks.

Finally, finally, Taiga dropped to his knees, never breaking eye contact. Fierce yet submissive.

“I should take you home and make you call out my given name until you get it right,” he had to control himself not to moan mid-sentence, mouth so close to the flushed shaft in front of him. When hands gripped his hair, massaging his neck, he did gasp softly. Taiga pressed his tongue against the side of the head, closing his eyes.

“Last weekend I think you did something similar,” Ryota was whispering, half-concentrated on the way Taiga seemed so interested in tasting him, “you fucked me against the coffee table and told me to call out your name,”

“Taiga,” Ryota exhaled.

He looked up to see the pleasured expressions that not a single fan would ever see, and licked the underside's base, following a vein. When he reached the head again, Taiga sucked softly on it, tasting the salty soft skin combined with pre-come.

“You look good like this, Taiga,” he moaned, noticing the hardness forming through the pants of the man on his knees. Now, that warm mouth moved up and down, taking more and more of him inside each time. The room was full of sounds; their breathings, moans and groans, and the dirty sounds coming from how skilled Taiga was at this.

Once he was deep into his throat, completely covered, Ryota felt like melting at any time. “Oh my god,” he whimpered, watching as the beautiful lips he was kissing a moment ago were wrapped around the base of his dick, then moving again, leaving only the head in, “Taiga, can I fuck your mouth--” he finished the quiet question with a low moan as Taiga had licked along the slit.

Taking Ryota's hands within his own, he no longer kept in a safe place the hips in front of him. He missed the way his hair was being petted, though. “Do it,” Taiga shivered, feeling something weird in his jaw but closing again his eyes to take the tip back inside. Fingers laced together, he moved his hips and Taiga's head was kept in the perfect place. Ryota could feel his hardness pass through the tongue, hit the back of his mouth, and he really wanted to be careful but god it felt so good.

He couldn't form words anymore, and in his second thrust he could see his dick poking Taiga's cheek from the inside, then getting close to entering his throat again. And Taiga could take it and Ryota did, he fucked Taiga's mouth a few more times before it was just too much and he exploded, climaxing and overflowing.

“Taiga, Taiga, Taiga,” he called out, eyes closed and unable to see his own come dripping from Taiga's chin.

To help him with his orgasm, he sucked and bobbed up and down, and ignored the taste in his mouth, waiting until Ryota was done with shaking his hips and the last spurts. Taiga then licked his own lips and helped him get dressed. Once he was done with the belt, he got up and Ryota was quick to kiss him fully on the lips and wrap weak arms around Taiga's shoulders. They held onto each other for awhile, and those golden eyes seemed lazily relaxed, or that's what he thought before diving in for another lovely kiss.

“My god, that was wonderful,” he whispered against lips that were quickly forming a smirk.

“About taking you home,” Taiga began, weird sensations tingling in his throat due to the previous sexual effort. He moved to speak in Ryota's ear, kissing his jaw quickly. “The coffee table is still there.”

Ryota didn't even think before answering, voice full of mischief.

“I don't think I've seen you drooling over it and begging for more,” he said, then feigned to remember something important, “well, what I've seen had to do with food. I think it was pizza?”

Smiling against his neck, Taiga held him tighter. “I could show you, then.”


End file.
